Cullen Games
by 11MM
Summary: It's that time of the year- you know- when the Vampires get together for annual games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic, so please review. I wanna know what you guys think of it. Sorry if it is kinda weird. I really don't have any explanation for that. Uhhhh...**

Chapter 1: Sack Races

* * *

Chapter 1 sack race- Esme's point of view

It was time for our annual Cullen game day. Of course it was cloudy, as it always is in the so-small-it-is-not-on-the-map town of Forks Washington. Our first game was the sack races.

There was music as everyone filed onto the field in a row, until Emmett decided to kick Jasper who in turn shoved him into a nearby tree that spilt down the middle with a loud CRACK!

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and the newest addition to the family, Bella lined up at the starting line. I was the referee….as usual.

Carlisle was using a Safeway paper bag as his sack, Emmett a plastic one. Jasper had an actual potato sack. Rosalie had an old-fashioned garbage can.

"Rosalie," I called, "where did you get that?"

"That Newton kid handed it over before I could offer him money!" She replied.

Continuing on, Alice had a sleeping bag as a representation of what she wanted as a prize, obviously an all-nighter with Bella. She was also holding a small sack.

"Alice, that is going to slow you down." She ignored me.

Edward was using a beach towel as his bag and when I looked closer, I saw that it said, '_WILL YOU MARRY ME ISABELLA SWAN'?_ on it. Bella had a towel that said, _WHO IS THIS ISABELLA YOU SPEEK OF?_ It looked like they were ready to go and they knew that, since they all started chanting, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE!

Emmett had on his favorite chicken dance t-shirt.

It was tradition that I do the chicken dance to start the race. Don't ask me how _THAT_ got started…

Duhduhduhduhduhduhduh…the music got faster, duhduhduhduhduhduhduh, duhduhduhduh duh duh duh duhduh…My arms began to move with that irresistible music. I hopped up and down as I flapped my arms and clapped my hands. When I finally regained myself enough to yell GO, they were all almost asleep, and that is saying something.

They shot forward faster than a speeding bullet, but my mind was quick enough to see that Edward and Bella were racing for the lead. I saw that on the back of Edward's t-shirt it said WIFE with a big arrow pointing in the direction of Bella. Just then, Jasper came up behind her and made her feel tired with that special gift of his. He used a little too much force though, and Bella was send sprawling to the ground. Jasper leaped over her and took his place next to Edward. His shirt now said WIFE and was pointing to Jasper. Emmett looked a little jealous.

Then, Jasper pushed Edward back, he was cheating! At almost the same second, A lasso flew and caught Jasper around the waist. Alice could be seen holding on to it, the little bag on the ground behind her. She had seen that Jasper would cheat so she had come prepared. As she ran by she grabbed him.

Meanwhile, Carlisle was running or rather, hoping in his bag when his feet broke though. He stopped for a second, looked around and began waddling with his feet through the holes in the bag. I pretended not to notice that little bit of brilliance. When he caught up to the others, he began to hop again. Alice was in first place, hopping with Jasper. Then I looked harder, Jasper was in her arms so he would cross the line before her. He knew it, too. I couldn't tell Alice since she had taken him on her own will. It was a rule that if a player decides to take someone with them, and that passenger crosses the line first, they win.

Rosalie had been clanging along in her trash can. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! She was at the very end. She was watching Carlisle closely now that he had gained so much distance in so little time. She saw that he was waddling when he thought that no one was looking. She pushed her legs through the bottom of the bin and waddled after him.

Edward was struggling to regain the distance lost by Jasper's push, but in his haste, he neglected to notice Bella and tripped over her.

Emmett was fed up with his plastic bag so he took it off and threw it into the air. It seemed to realize that it's job was done and had found the nearest disposal area, Rosalie's bin. It landed at the bottom of the bin, just when Emmett remembered that he had left his credit card in that bag and dove in the bin after it. His head blasted through the bottom and Rosalie was sent flying out of it. She hit Carlisle and they went to the ground. Emmett looked like a crab and could only scuttle about in the bin.

Alice and Jasper were the only ones left in the race. Almost to the finish line Jasper decided that he was going to jump off of Alice and fly over the line, Alice seemed to realize his intention and she attempted to throw him over her shoulder. Since they did this at the same time the force sent them to the ground. Everyone looked at each other for a moment before madly clawing their way to the line in any manner that they could. As you can imagine, this looked pretty amusing. Somehow, they all ended up holding on to each other's heels. Edward was at the front, three inches from the line, then Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett.

Rosalie managed to pull off Edwards' shoes and socks and began to tickle his feet. He giggled madly rolling on the ground. Edward was ticklish? Rosalie let go of his feet, seeming glad with her work. At that same moment, Edward flung himself across the finish line, and into Bella. She had crawled silently across the line as everyone was watching Edward giggle. She had officially won, and I called it, though already obvious. One point for Bella, but there was still other games to be played.

**Hope you liked it. But if you think it is kinda freaky, that's okay too. Please review it. Also, tell me if you want me to post another chapter with another game. Thanks. And if you don't want another chapter, just don't read it. It's a lot simpler that way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella had just won the first of several games to be played today, tonight, and the next day considering that we didn't need to sleep. I was just about to announce the next game, not something new for most of them, only really Bella.

"HEY! It's time for the next game!" I called loudly since they were plotting the downfall of Bella, The Conquer, as she now called herself. "We are going to do an obstacle course…yes, Emmett, I know that you like this one." I said when I saw him hopping up and down with his hand in the air. Everyone groaned if Emmett liked it then he was going to try his hardest to win.

It started with a Wii car race that I had set up for seven players. Once they crossed the finish line, they could officially start the obstacle course race. They had to pick their cars, and so they sat down in front of it. Rosalie walked up to the gigantic TV confidently, picked up the control and jabbed it at the car she wanted. It didn't do anything. The rest had already picked their cars by simply pressing the A button. Rosalie just didn't get it.

Never mind, they ALL hadn't picked out their cars since I saw Edward and Jasper were fighting over the Volvo and the pink Barbie car. Jasper used his emotion changing talent to get Edward to want the Barbie car. It was settled.

At this point, Rosalie had decided that watching the other players was just simpler than trying to figure it out herself.

Someone pressed Go and big numbers appeared on the screen. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…GO! Seven cars shot forward, their wheels spinning and squealing. Bella immediately took the lead. That got Emmett really mad and he took it out on the car next to him which happened to be a 911 Turbo. Obviously Alice. She got mad at Emmett and pushed his car off the road. Both cars were sent back to the beginning, so far back that it wasn't even funny. Well, never mind, I lied it was REALLY funny.

Rosalie was swerving back and forth across the road in an attempt to stay in the middle of the road. She was failing and it made her so mad that she squeezed the control too hard and it crumbled in her hands. She would have to start last since she couldn't finish.

Jasper and Carlisle had passed Edward and Bella and were going as fast as they could. Neither could seem to get into the lead. At the end of the race, Jasper got up and stood in front of the screen in front of Carlisle, blocking the signal of his control. Carlisle kicked Jaspers legs out from under him. He had won! Jasper finished close after him and they both shot off.

They came to the first obstacle.

Carlisle and Jasper mounted their segways and began to ride forward at about three miles an hour. They had to ride zig-zaggy through some cones. Edward and Bella had just finished and were making their way to the remaining segways. Jasper was having some trouble not hitting the cones and kept missing them by only inches. Carlisle was at the end by now and was dismounting the segway. He ran to the vaulting challenge.

Emmett and Alice had finished and since they were the last, Rosalie was also free and they raced to the segways, already far behind.

Carlisle ran at the vault but when he jumped over it, or tried, he stubbed his toe and bent down to examine the side effects. He was passed by Jasper who when jumping over the vault looked suspiciously like a ballerina.

Surprisingly, Bella, Alice, Emmett, and Edward were on Jasper's tail. Rosalie was inching along on the segway.

They had all by now reached the next challenge and they were all neck and neck. (All but Rosalie, but she was gaining ground quickly.)

They reached the starting line and began to spin in a circle, this lasted for thirty seconds. Then they all began to run to the other line, the real finish line.

Bella, already disabled from her human clumsiness was laying on the ground twitching, and looking VERY dizzy.

Emmett hit a tree and fell over backwards.

Alice had stopped and was standing and swaying slightly.

Edward had tripped over Bella (I was starting to think that he did this purposefully…)

Jasper was still twirling around, and then he too fell over.

Rosalie had finally reached the dizzy race challenge and had begun to spin.

I was that Alice begun to walk steadily and I realized her plan. She had seen that everyone else had fallen and she had taken her time and slowed down to stop the spinning.

"Alice wins!" I exclaimed. Rosalie looked up dizzily before she too fell down.

Alice and Bella were tied.


End file.
